Forgoten Memories
by Nova trinity
Summary: Just a two shot that I came up with. Set after the war and the return of Sasuke. Naruto is now Hokage, and he is going to his first Kage meeting. What will happen when he sees Gaara after they had broken off their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about not updating my other story Kage Baby, I just had this story in my mind. It will probably only be a two shot. I also have a Narugaa in the works that will be AU where they are at the Beach for a vacation… hmmm well I hope you enjoy this two shot.

Warning: This is yaoi themed, if you don't like boy love, then please don't read. Also I have very little spoilers in here.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, just this idea. If I owned Naruto, Neji would be in it more, Gaara and Naruto would be cannon, and Sai would get more love.

Now on with the story…

Memories were always jaded, if it was a pleasant memory, you tend to relish everything. All the nuances that happened were more vivid, all the sounds, the colors, even the feel of the breeze that would cause your hair to gently blow in the wind. Everything seemed perfect. Yet if the memory was sad or one which you wished to forget, like the death of someone special to you, you somehow would never forget. Naruto sat on the balcony railing and wondered why people wanted to forget those painful memories. He didn't really like them, in fact the older he got, he downright hated them. Yet he knew that they made him the person that he was now.

If Sasuke hadn't left, he would never have gotten stronger. When Gaara had died, he would never have realized how important the Kazekage was to him. With the death of Jiraiya, he felt true loss of someone that he respected, with his death though, Naruto had fully realized what Sasuke had told him all those years ago and he realized that revenge was not the path he wanted to take when he defeated Pain and confronted Nagato. If he wanted to become Hokage, Naruto knew that the people of the village came first.

With memories, come resolve, love, understanding, and acceptance.

Looking up, Naruto watched the Hawk soar in the air, a dark contrast to the early morning teal colored sky. This was his first meeting with the other four Kage's since he had become the Hokage. Sai and Sakura were the only ones here with him, the former was sitting on the balcony next to him, while the latter was pacing back and forth in front of him.

"You make me nervous just watching you." Naruto softly spoke to his best friend while still watching the Hawk.

"You are not watching me though." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. Her green eyes spitting daggers towards Sai.

"Why are you upset with me Sakura-chan?" Sai was baffled.

"You encouraged him to stay up all night out here didn't you?"

"I only kept him company."

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes, "Now he will fall asleep in the meeting."

"Gaara will be there." Naruto said. As if saying this would matter much. However the others in his former team had mixed emotions. Sakura seemed concerned for Naruto, while Sai seemed to be contemplating the Hokage.

Sakura stopped her pacing and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto…"

"I know Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at her for the first time since she had come out to the balcony. "I will be ok."

Puzzled, Sai wanted to ask what they were talking about, however all he could do, was watch them. They seemed to be both thinking the same thing.

"I know." Sakura sighed.

"I wonder how he is doing?"

"He got in last night after us." Sakura said. "I heard Temari talking with Kankuro. Maybe you should try talking to him…"

"I will see him at the meeting today."

Sighing, Sakura said, "Yeah I guess you are right. By the way, if you don't hurry up and get ready, you will be late."

Naruto got down from the edge and gave her a slight hug. "Thanks Sakura."

"Sai," Sakura said as Sai was about to follow the Hokage into the room, "you can wait here with me. Naruto doesn't need your help."

As soon as they were alone, Sai turned to her and asked, "What's the deal with him and Gaara?"

Sakura glanced at Sai, "I don't feel right discussing Naruto like this."

"I have a right to know too."

"Only Naruto can say if you have a right to know."

"You know how I feel towards him."

"I know…." Sakura sighed, "I will tell you this, Gaara means the world to Naruto."

"Were they.."

"Yeah, for about three months after the war."

"What happened?"

"I can't say for sure. I think it has something to do with the upcoming wedding of the Kazekage."

Sai was silent for a moment. "I would do anything for Naruto."

Looking at Sai, Sakura could see just how much the artist adored Naruto, "If only it were that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it." Sakura looked away and was about to leave when Sai grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"Tell me."

"Let me go. NOW!" Sakura backed up as Sai let go. "Fine you want to know so bad, I'll tell you the facts. Naruto has been in love with Gaara for years, Gaara has also felt the same for Naruto, however something happened and they broke up."

"Why don't they just get back together?"

Laughing mirthlessly, Sakura said, "You really know next to nothing about relationships."

"How do you know that Gaara feels the same way?"

"If you don't believe me, then when we get back, ask Shikamaru. He is dating Gaara's sister you know."

"Then we need to do something to get them back together."

"I think Gaara would go for it, however something is holding Naruto back. Never mind, he's coming." at her words, the door did indeed open to reveal the Hokage.

Naruto looked better than he ever did, he allowed Sai and Sakura to lead him to where the other Kage's were. As Sakura had predicted, they were the last to arrive in the room. He took his seat next to the Raikage, and across from the Kazekage. Naruto tried to not look at Gaara, however when he felt Gaara's eyes on him, he looked up and felt the pull.

It was like time stood still. All Naruto could think about was the last time they had been alone together and the way Gaara had felt in his arms. Naruto had told Gaara that they needed to stop seeing each other, and Gaara had broke down and cried in Naruto's arms. It had been all he could do to pull away from the red headed boy, that was no longer a boy.

He was doomed. He knew it the moment that he had delved into those turquoise eyes. Come what may, Naruto would lose himself to Gaara before long. He had to stop. He had to, otherwise Gaara would not be able to be Kazekage. Naruto had heard what the elders of Suna had told Baki. That if Gaara did not get married, they would find a different Kazekage. They also said they knew of the relationship Gaara had with a "certain nine tails Jinchūriki," and that if Gaara continued it, he would be banned from Suna for life. Baki had tried to get the elders to change their minds, however Naruto quietly left while Baki argued for the Kazekage's happiness. It was the next day that Naruto had ended it with Gaara.

At the light touch on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to see Sai. "What is it?"

Sai leaned in to whisper, "I think you are making it obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to find a chance to talk to him." Sai softly told the Hokage, and at the glare Gaara gave him he added as an afterthought, "Before he kills me." Baking off away from him, Sai didn't give Naruto the opportunity to reply.

It served the purpose that Sai had wanted it to, Naruto was no longer day dreaming in Gaara's eyes. The only drawback was that Gaara was glaring at him. Sai wished he could inform the young man that he had no impure thoughts regarding Naruto. Trying to tell the young Kazekage with his eyes did nothing, especially when the meeting was paused for a lunch break, and Naruto pulled Sai out the door before everyone.

"Naruto, Sai," Sakura was running after them, "wait up."

Naruto pushed Sai up against the wall outside and demanded, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sai smiled his famous fake smile before saying, "I just think that you should try to talk alone with the Kazekage."

"Stay out of it Sai."

Sai nodded his head slightly, glancing over Naruto's shoulder, he saw the Kazekage approaching. "Now's your chance. I think you need to give it a shot."

Naruto looked over as Gaara grabbed him by the arm. Shocked, Naruto allowed Gaara to lead him to a empty room, after they entered the room, Gaara let go of Naruto and locked the door.

For a moment, neither one moved, then as if a dam had burst, Gaara said, "Why the hell have you ignored my letters?"

Naruto looked down at the floor, deep in thought. He didn't know what exactly to say, he would not tell Gaara the truth, that every letter he had sent back un opened had been like a dagger to the heart. How he still yearned for the touches of Gaara and sometimes late at night he would cry for missing him. How just the night before he had been so nervous about seeing his former lover, that he hadn't slept a wink. Even now, all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and never let go.

Putting both his arms up behind his head, Naruto was unsure how to say it, so he just blurted out, "I don't think we are good together."

"Bullshit!" Gaara nearly snarled.

"You need to get married to carry on the name."

"Who gives a fuck about that?"

"Gaara, please…"

"Naruto, you have hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me, I still can't let you go though."

"Please Gaara…"

"Tell me that you don't love me than." Gaara got closer to the blond. "Tell me that you don't, and I will never bother you again. Tell me that what we had means nothing to you. That you can throw what we had away and never think it was the best thing that had ever happened to you."

"Gaara…" Naruto's voice was no more than a whisper, "please, oh god please let go of it though. We were just fooling ourselves."

"Say it." Gaara's breath was caressing Naruto's lips, if Naruto leaned forward slightly their lips would touch.

"Gaara…" Naruto leaned forward and gave in to the temptation. His lips met the softest lips ever and Naruto lost himself in the kiss. His tongue traced Gaara's lips like old times, before Gaara's lips parted and they tasted each other, it was as if he were an addict, and Gaara was his drug of choice. He couldn't help himself. He was lost in the moment. A hurricane could have happened just then, and nothing would have caused him to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes, this was hard to write however I did it, I think it is different than I wanted it to be, however… I let the story tell itself. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro … You get my drift. _Although I would LOVE to own Neji…_

Enjoy please, and review, let me know how much you hated it!

Feeling as if he were swimming in a pool, Naruto slowly deepened the kiss, pulling Gaara into his arms. The supple body that was pressed intimately against his, begging for more, brought Naruto to the realization that he would never be able to tell Gaara that he hated him. It was the opposite, he loved him so much that he didn't want Gaara to lose the respect of the people in Suna, resulting in them hating him.

Gaara put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and let them move of their own accord. His right hand went to the neck to play with the blond hair that lay against it, while his left hand trailed down his back, feeling every muscle tense up at his touch. When his hand lightly slid under Naruto's shirt to feel the skin, Gaara's mouth released Naruto's and made a trail down to the base of Naruto's neck on the opposite side of his hand.

One arm went around Gaara's waist while Naruto's other arm grabbed the Kazekage's shirt in front, pulling him even closer if it was at all possible. A long drawn out moan was heard as Gaara's mouth played havoc with Naruto's neck. It had been too long, his hand that had been latched onto Gaara's shirt let go and slid to the others hips.

Gaara felt the need that matched his own from Naruto, he needed, no he yearned or ached for this moment to last for ever, however like all good things, they end all too soon. As the familiar feelings rushed over them, and their lips met once more in a heated kiss that spoke of the need, and promises that they wanted, a loud crash reverberated through the room.

Both Naruto and Gaara looked over to the sound. Standing large as life, stood Killer Bee.

"Yo, yo." his voice echoed in the room. "So you have become Ho-" when he saw the two entwined in each others arms, both with lips that were slightly swollen from kissing, his voice faltered before dying completely.

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura was saying, she was standing next to the jinchūriki, behind her was Temari and Kankuro. Sai was standing on the other side of Killer Bee with his arms folded, leaning against the wall just studying the two Kage's. Behind all of them was once a wall next to a locked door, now it was a empty space leading out to the hall.

"Gaara," Temari blushed for she realized that they had interrupted a intimate moment that they had been hoping for. "…."

"Damn…" Killer Bee mumbled, "Why did I have to forget my rhyme?" He scowled at Gaara as if it was all of the Kazekage's fault.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto scratched his head and said, "So what brings you here?"

Gaara glared at the intruders and held on to Naruto tighter as if he was drowning in a sea during a hurricane and Naruto was his life line.

"Oi," Sakura said, "You can loosen your hold on Naruto."

"We told him not to interrupt." Kankuro was blushing at his brothers possessiveness.

Sai smiled and nodded, "I'm glad that he did, we need to get back to the meeting."

"Right…" Sakura slyly said, "you just wanted to peek yourself."

"It was those two girls that were trying to look through the key hole to that door when I showed up." Killer Bee said while he was writing furiously in his book of rhymes. "And I came here to congratulate Naruto on becoming Hokage, I had a good rhyme memorized, however I never expected to find the Hokage locking lips with the Kazekage."

Sakura and Temari both bit their lips, they did NOT want to pick a fight with the eight tailed jinchūriki.

Kankuro however laughed at his sisters faux pas, "Caught red handed so to speak."

"Its hot…" Sakura was turning red in the face of Gaara and Naruto both glancing at them. "I need to go get some fresh air."

"I'll go with you." Temari said as they both left the room.

Once the two girls were gone Killer Bee nearly pushed the other two out of the door, "Lets give them some privacy."

"As if," Kankuro snorted, "how can they get any with a hole in the wall?"

Killer Bee glared at them, "I will keep anyone from looking in."

On his way out the hole/door, Sai commented almost to himself, "I wonder if Neji would let me do that to him…. Kiss him that is…."

Kankuro looked at Sai and grunted, "I knew it…"

Naruto chuckled quietly as he was once more left alone with the Kazekage. He didn't know what to say, so he just disentangled himself from those arms that had comforted him more often than any others, those arms that knew everything about his body, those hands that knew every curve, dip and hollow on him. It felt as if he was naked without the feel of Gaara's arms around him. For a moment, Naruto was confused, did he really want to end this wonderful relationship? Resign himself to a life of solitude. No he didn't, he wanted to be greedy and demand that Gaara choose him over all the people in Suna. It tore his heart up, kokaro…

"Promise me something," Gaara had tears in his eyes. "You need to promise me that as soon as the meeting is over, you will give me all the information you have been withholding from me."

Naruto gently traced Gaara's jaw from the temple to the chin. "I won't make that promise." He gently kissed Gaara on the mouth. It was a bittersweet kiss that told more than words how much Naruto yearned for Gaara. Slowly he ended the kiss, "I will tell you now and let you decide what you want to do about it."

Gaara was astonished that Naruto would forgo the Kage meeting for their discussion, then again, Naruto was the most surprising ninja, so it would be expected that he would be the most surprising Kage. Tilting his head, he waited for the words that would be either the death of his heart, or the highlight of his existence.

"I want you to marry that girl."

Shock filled Gaara's eyes at his words, he didn't expect this. "NO!" He nearly shouted at the blond.

"Please Gaara," Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's slender waist and pulled him gently onto his lap. "I want you to."

"Why?"

"You have been through more than your fair share of hurt," Naruto held on tightly to the red head's waist as Gaara tried to break free. "I don't want to see you suffer due to me. If you marry her, the elders will be happy, which in turn will make the people of your village happy."

"Why should I care if the elders are happy? What about my happiness?" He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and nuzzled up to him, his legs curling up so that it was like old times when they would watch the stars at night or just relax and cuddle.

Naruto lightly ruffled the Kazekage's red tresses, pushing the bangs away from the ai symbol on Gaara's forehead and kissing it before saying, "You will always have me, I will be with you for eternity in my heart."

Tears welled up in Gaara's eyes and spilled over, "No… I want you with me for all time, all the time, not just in your heart."

"Gaara," Naruto softly said as he wiped the tears off the pale cheeks. "I heard what the elders said, if you don't marry this girl, and you openly stay with me, then they will have you leave the village. They are old fashioned and think I am corrupting you. I do not want you to lose the respect of all the elders and villagers over me, so I want you to do the right thing and marry the girl."

"I can't," Gaara shivered despite the warmth, the thought of having sex with anyone other than Naruto disturbed him more than anything. "Its you I love."

"And I love you."

"Then stay with me, or let me stay with you, I will give everything up for you."

"But you worked too hard to give it all up, as for me, I honestly would, yet that is the entire problem, we still couldn't be together without you having people that were upset with you. All your life you have had to fight for the love and recognition of everyone around you, now that you have it I do not want to be the cause of it going away." Naruto held up his hand for Gaara to not interrupt, for the red headed man was about to. "As for you and I, I think we can still arrange to be together."

Silence filled the room as Gaara mulled over everything that Naruto told him. Over by the hole in the wall, Killer Bee was mumbling, however it was obvious that he was not paying any attention to the two Kage's discussion.

Gaara gave Naruto a small smile, "I think if its what you want, then I will do it on three conditions."

"What are the conditions?"

"First, I do NOT have to touch her."

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, for that had seriously bothered him too, Gaara was his and no one else's. "O.K."

"Second, I get to see you as much as I want."

He couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face, "I wouldn't dream of being away from you for too long." Naruto admitted.

"Good," Gaara fully smiled, "Third, you are to be my best man, I want you at my wedding."

"I guess I can do that." Naruto teased, "I'll have to rearrange my schedule though…."

Gaara sighed and kissed the man that would hold his heart for eternity. Whatever the future held, he would face it head on with Naruto still in his life, even part time was better than not at all. As soon as the Kage meeting was over he would make Kankuro promise that he would transform into the Kazekage and "satisfy" the girl. Gaara knew it wouldn't bother his brother. As for the future, it would all be left to chance. He would not be without Naruto any more and he would never have to be alone and un-loved.

*****FIN*****

a/n: I hope you enjoyed my story, Arigato to all those who reviewed. It was better than watching Sai tease Naruto, well ok, so I lied.


End file.
